


伯勉/意外

by bmyeeeee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyeeeee/pseuds/bmyeeeee
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 3





	伯勉/意外

⚠abo/临时标记/r18🚗

如果可能的话，金俊勉绝对不想在这个时候发情。  
现在是演唱会的ending talk，他作为队长刚刚结束了发言的最后一个字，成员们正在举着爱丽棒对台下的观众挥手示意，铺天盖地的尖叫声仿佛要掀翻这个会场并不结实的顶棚。  
他能感觉到自己的脸正在不自然的发烫，从脸颊到耳根，好在是演唱会，兴奋一点在粉丝们眼里都是正常的。金俊勉拨弄了一下鬓角，白的透光的肌肤被染上了灼热的红，好像莓果果酱滴在了圣代上，让人想狠狠的咬一口。  
“俊勉哥，没关系吧？”  
是边伯贤，他借舞台上最后全体合照的机会，悄悄地凑在金俊勉的耳边耳语道，引来台下粉丝的一片尖叫。  
这臭小子，金俊勉暗想，但还是顺手搂住了边伯贤的肩膀，对着镜头比出了标准性的剪刀手。

“俊勉哥和伯贤哥没有回来更衣室吗？”吴世勋在卸妆的同时玩着手机游戏，向朴灿烈问道。  
“啊，伯贤说俊勉哥不舒服，带他先去紧急医疗室了，不知道告诉经纪人哥没有。”朴灿烈边脱衣服边回应到。  
“真奇怪，俊勉哥的外套还在这里。”

“哥，你刚才离我那么近，害得我好像也进入发情热了。”边伯贤盯着金俊勉，他们现在在后台的一个空房间里，只有舞台道具和信息素浓烈的味道。  
金俊勉自认在生理期这方面管理的非常达标，作为队内唯二的omega，二十多年来的抑制剂服用已经快成为了肌肉记忆，这次简直能算作一次发情意外。  
“我硬了，哥，你把我蹭硬了。”金俊勉被边伯贤摁在道具钢管上，硌得他的背生疼，“哥你好香，好甜。”  
边伯贤是alpha，或许这一点他的粉丝们也想不到，并不算高的个子再加上不具有攻击性的脸蛋，简直成为了迷惑第二性别最好的面具。  
“放开，你轻点。”金俊勉吃痛，对边伯贤说道，“我们，到桌子上...”  
实际上边伯贤古龙香水味的信息素给予了金俊勉很大的安抚作用，下台的时候他几乎要靠在边伯贤的怀里。  
发情期的alpha和omega，在空房间里会发生点什么简直是干柴烈火，金俊勉自暴自弃的想。

“哥，摸摸我。”金俊勉跨坐在边伯贤的身上，裤子和内裤被脱在地上，白花花的腿上只穿着袜子和运动鞋，显得色情至极。手被边伯贤牵引着摸到了对方的胯下，隔着布料感受到了alpha勃起的阴茎。  
“你这简直是在耍流氓...”金俊勉隔着裤子撸动着边伯贤胯下的玩意，和替他自慰没什么两样。  
“哥不是吗？”边伯贤把手探到金俊勉的腰身后，顺着金俊勉的臀瓣把手指伸进去为他扩张，抽插的手指搅动出扑哧扑哧的水声，淫液顺着边伯贤的手背，滴在了砖砌的地板上，“哥是早就迫不及待了，这么着急我操进去吗？”  
“闭嘴，只是意外。”金俊勉羞的脸通红，把头抵在边伯贤的胸口，“要做就赶紧...”  
“不是意外，我想和哥做，哥也想和我做。”边伯贤亲吻着金俊勉后颈上的腺体，把自己的信息素和金俊勉混合在一起。  
边伯贤用空闲的手抚慰着金俊勉的前端，前后夹击的刺激没有几下就让金俊勉射了出来，乳白色的精液沾染在金俊勉的小腹上，显得黏腻不堪。  
“抬头，看着我。”呼吸声在两个人之间变得沉重，空气似乎也带上了一层水雾，边伯贤用手挠着金俊勉脖子上的软肉，边伯贤的手指尖很凉，他们平日里都会打趣到他天生长了一双打电竞的手。  
金俊勉感觉自己的后穴被用手指开拓得一片泥泞，一张一合得像是想尽快被填满，不争气的阴茎又再次颤颤巍巍的立了起来，他能感觉到自己被情欲折磨得不像是平日里的自己，脸上有些发凉的液体不知道是汗水，还是不能自控的生理眼泪。  
“...快进来，我想做，边伯贤。”  
边伯贤早就在omega猛烈的信息素刺激下进入了发情，勃起的阴茎无法得到有效的纾解而硬的发疼，他伸出舌尖，去舔舐金俊勉眼角的泪水，惹的金俊勉痒得闭上了眼睛。  
他拉开裤子拉链，涨热的性器弹了出来，带着alpha原生的欲望，金俊勉不禁吞了下口水，他无比怀疑这个粗大的东西会操坏他的后穴。  
经过开拓的穴口很自然得将肉棒吞下，边伯贤几下挺腰，便全部吃了进去。  
“哥这里很欢迎我呢...”边伯贤不急不慢地抽送着自己的肉棒。温热的甬道包裹着粗壮的阴茎，拼命得分泌着肠液。  
“唔...恩...啊啊...”突如其来的刺激让金俊勉搂着边伯贤肩膀的手猛的收紧了一下，跨坐的体位让肉棒在他的后穴里捣地更深。  
“边伯贤...唔...”他把头靠在边伯贤的肩头，声音被顶撞地只剩下破碎的断音。  
“多叫叫我的名字吧，俊勉哥。”边伯贤加大了腰身的力度，像打桩机一样在金俊勉的体内抽插着，睾丸与白嫩嫩的臀瓣碰撞，发出“啪啪啪”的声音，在空荡荡的房间里显得淫靡至极。  
“操坏了...要操坏了...”金俊勉咬着边伯贤肩头的软肉，一抽一抽地哭了出来，“慢...啊啊...慢点...”  
边伯贤摆正了跨坐在自己身上的人，眼前人泛红的眼眶里正噙着生理泪水，混合嘴角的津液顺着下巴的弧线滴下，又好笑又可爱，像受了委屈的小兔子。  
“会疼吗？”边伯贤头一次看到这副模样的队长，心疼又想笑，抹了一把金俊勉脸上的液体，身下的动作却没有停，口是心非的问道，“哥疼的话我就停下来。”  
“你闭嘴...”金俊勉掐了一下边伯贤的腰，好像像堵住他的嘴一般亲了上去。  
突然的主动让边伯贤很受用，他用舌头回应着金俊勉生涩的挑逗，omega高浓度的信息素顺着津液在边伯贤的口腔里炸开，极度地激发了alpha的本能。  
边伯贤胯下的动作开始越发生猛，每一下的顶弄都插到最深处，再退出到只剩龟头在入口，然后接着整根没入。  
“哥，我好像也有点失控了。”边伯贤双手用力掐着金俊勉的腰，大幅度地操干着，金俊勉勃起的阴茎被硬生生操射了出来，喷出稀薄的乳白色精液。  
“唔...啊啊...”金俊勉感觉到自己的生殖腔被顶开了，蛮横的巨物在他的体内肆无忌惮地扫荡着，在穴口处和肠液摩擦出白花花的泡沫。  
边伯贤喘着粗气，忽然翻过身，把金俊勉摁在身后的桌子上，用力把他的两条腿掰的很开，继续大开大合地操干起来。  
“这就是俊勉哥的生殖腔吗...好舒服，哥要被我的精液填满。”边伯贤笑着说着荤话，他拿开金俊勉挡着眼睛的手，“哥也要看看，咱们的身体很合，这不能称作意外。”  
疲软的阴茎顺着边伯贤的动作在小腹上一抖一抖，连耻毛也被精液弄得乱七八糟，而自己正大张着腿，交合处被完全暴露在金俊勉的眼前，滴答着淫水的屁股可以看得一清二楚。  
金俊勉赶紧把头别向了一侧，脸颊像只蒸熟的水蜜桃，白里通红，实际上也没什么力气了，他全身瘫软，完全陷入发情期的掌控之中。  
“俊勉哥真好看。”  
边伯贤弯下身子，去亲了亲金俊勉嘴唇上方的小痣，虽然不明显，但他一直觉得这颗痣简直是可爱极了。  
他弓着身子在金俊勉打开的生殖腔里疯狂地冲撞着，每一次的深入总能给金俊勉带来格外的刺激。  
“唔嗯...啊啊啊...”金俊勉感觉自己的后穴要被操烂了，边伯贤滚烫坚硬的东西正在自己的体内肆虐，他双手拽着边伯贤的后脑勺，被操弄得控制不住地往后仰。  
“呼...我喜欢哥，哥也喜欢我。”边伯贤感觉自己要射了，他啃着金俊勉脖子后的腺体，犬齿用力地咬了下去，两人的信息素合为一体，泛着带蜜香的甜。  
“只是临时标记，哥别害怕。”  
边伯贤亲吻着金俊勉的下巴，又顺着咬了咬他的喉结，就这样快速地操干了几十下，边伯贤猛地扣紧了金俊勉的腰，死死地抵在深处射了出来。  
滚烫的精液打在金俊勉极其敏感的生殖腔里，金俊勉只觉得自己的嗓子都要被叫哑了，他感觉自己的体内被涨热的液体填满，撞得很深很重。  
当边伯贤把自己的东西从金俊勉体内退出去的时候，几乎红肿的小穴吞吐着白色的精液，一股一股地从之前相连的洞口流了出来，滴在地板上。  
“你真是快把我操坏了...”金俊勉瘫在桌子上，任凭精液还在顺着自己的小穴向外流出，第一次没有抑制住的发情就做的这么狠，金俊勉感觉自己简直要疯了。  
边伯贤又亲了亲眼前人的眉梢，又一边用手捋了捋金俊勉的鬓角。  
“哥，我又硬了，再做一次吧。”

又做了三四次，边伯贤才终于放过金俊勉，红肿的小穴已经再也塞不下什么东西，只要边伯贤的肉棒离开穴口，精液就顺着臀瓣向外流出。  
最后是边伯贤帮着金俊勉收拾好衣服，偷偷从舞台的后门开车回了宿舍。

......  
“俊勉哥发情了？！”  
在宿舍里，吴世勋正在接水的手都差点停下来工作，水杯险些要和地面来一次亲密接触。  
“后来去医院，好像是因为一直服用抑制剂的剂量过大，药效减弱了。”边伯贤玩着手机上的绝地求生，头也不抬地说道。  
“药这次估计是没用了，我帮他给公司请了假，发情期就让俊勉哥在宿舍里待着吧。”

如果金俊勉现在不是在睡觉，他一定会说让一个易感期的omega和一群alpha呆在一起，绝对不是什么好主意。


End file.
